An engine comprises a compression portion and a combustion portion. The compression portion comprises twin-screw rotors, male engaged with female. The combustion portion comprises twin-screw rotors, male engaged with female. The male compression rotor and the male combustion rotor share a same longitudinal axis, and the female compression rotor and the female combustion rotor share a same longitudinal axis. A combustion plate is disposed between the compression portion and the combustion portion, and prevents flow of gas from the compression portion to the combustion portion, except through a small orifice centrally located on the combustion plate. A valve is affixed to ale rotors adjacent to the combustion plate, covering the lobes of the male rotors and extending beyond the lobes of the male rotors. The valve controls the flow of gas from the compression portion to the combustion portion.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
Repeat use of reference characters throughout the present specification and appended drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.